Muérdago
by Harumaki03
Summary: Mientras admiraban el resultado de las decoraciones realizadas, la pregunta de él le trajo dudas: —¿No falta nada más? —Erina frunció el ceño. —¿Algo más? —qué más podría faltar en su perfecta decoración navideña.


**"Muérdago"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Mientras admiraban el resultado de las decoraciones realizadas, la pregunta de él le trajo dudas: —¿No falta nada más? —Erina frunció el ceño. —¿Algo más? —qué más podría faltar en su perfecta decoración navideña.

 **Nota:** El invierno es la fecha de estos dos y nadie puede decirme lo contrario, ¡he dicho!

 **-/-/-**

Sōma frunció un poco su ceño cuando la música que se escuchaba a la distancia empezó a filtrarse por sus oídos y despertar su dormido cerebro.

Tanteó el espacio junto a sí en la cama, notándolo vacío. Giró la cabeza y entreabrió sus ojos. Ella no estaba allí, volvió la mirada al techo y se concentró en la música.

Eran las típicas tonadas navideñas y esbozó una sonrisa. Así que ella ya estaba _de ese humor._

La navidad personalmente le había sido un tanto indiferente en el pasado, ayudaba a decorar en casa, intercambiaban regalos, pero no había sido algo por lo que hubiese muerto por celebrar.

Hasta unos años atrás.

Se estiró en la cama y movió sus hombros, antes de decidir levantarse y bajar a ver qué estaría haciendo su hada navideña este año.

 **-/-/-**

—¿No está esa música un poco alta para ser tan temprano? —fue el saludo del pelirrojo al ingresar en la sala. Erina estaba sentada en el sofá con una caja sobre sus piernas.

—Son casi las diez de la mañana, así que no, no lo está —ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle y él se inclinó para darle un beso breve.

—Como digas —y se encogió de hombros, tomó una de las bolas que irían al árbol y notó como el rostro de ella parecía irradiar felicidad—. Esto realmente te emociona, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mientras colocaba la bola en la caja y le quitaba la misma de los muslos.

—¿S-se nota mucho? —preguntó Erina, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Pareces brillar en estas fechas —Sōma se encogió de hombros y le acarició una mejilla con sus nudillos.

—Invierno siempre ha sido mi temporada favorita —lo vio asentir de forma queda —antes no había tenido muchos motivos para celebrar la navidad, lo sabes —sus ojos se encontraron —pero ahora e-es distinto —él sintió su corazón agitarse en su pecho—. ¿Me ayudaras con las decoraciones? —preguntó en voz baja.

Sōma sonrió y se estiró para depositar un beso sobre la frente de ella.

—¿Acaso puedo negarme? —y la escuchó reír mientras decía que no podía.

La mañana transcurrió con ellos colocando las decoraciones, Erina guiándole en dónde colocar algunas y ayudándola a alcanzar los sitios que por sí misma no podía alcanzar.

El pelirrojo podía verla brillar de felicidad mientras se movía de un lado a otro y de tanto en tanto la escuchaba tararear las tonadas navideñas que sonaban por el estéreo.

Por ella las navidades se habían convertido en algo completamente distinto.

—Quedó mucho mejor de lo que pensaba —murmuró ella, con los brazos cruzados mientras ambos admiraban desde la entrada que conducía a la sala el trabajo de ambos.

—¿No falta nada más? —Erina frunció el ceño y volvió sus amatistas hacia él, mirándole interrogante.

—¿Algo más? —ella se sujetó la barbilla en gesto pensativo mientras volvía a escanear la sala y cada decoración, tratando de ver si algo les había faltado.

—Sí, algo como esto —y Sōma estiró su mano para dejar un pequeño muérdago colgando sobre la cabeza de ambos, Erina abrió sus ojos en realización y luego un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—Sólo tu querrías colocar un muérdago en casa —murmuró Erina, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

—No te estoy escuchando discutir —respondió Sōma, pícaro, mientras los brazos de Erina le rodeaban el cuello y sus labios se encontraban en un beso cálido y cargado de dulzura.

—Idiota —fue lo que musito cuando se separaron mientras apoyaba su frente en el pecho de Yukihira.

—Prefiero ingenioso —y la escuchó reír—. Creo que eso me hace ganarme otro beso.

—No seas aprovechado —le regañó, golpeándole el brazo suavemente pero él volvió a agitar el muérdago sobre sus cabezas y ella no pudo evitar reír.

—Lo usaré cuantas veces sea necesario —se defendió él y rió con ella por igual, antes de rozar su nariz con la de Erina y volver a buscar sus labios, cosa que ella no rechazó.

Aquellas fechas siempre fueron un poco indiferentes para él en el pasado, pero por ella había aprendido a verla _(y vivirla)_ desde una perspectiva completamente distinta y se alegraba de poder ser parte de lo que también había ayudado para que estas fechas fueran mejores para ella.

Sonrió apoyando su frente contra la de Erina. Esperaba que siempre pudiera ser así, por todos los años por venir.

 **—Fin—**

¡Hola mundo! Lamento haber tenido unos días desaparecida, algunas cosas tristes sucedieron en mi vida en las últimas semanas y eso no me ha ayudado a que escriba pero poco a poco se están sobrellevando y en un intento de autoanimarme escribí esto.

Iba a hacer una serie de pequeñas frases con temática navideña/invernal en One-shot, pero solo el primer título excedió más de 7 líneas xD, así que este es el resultado.

Con todo, espero que el pequeño escrito sea de su agrado. Por si no me ven de nuevo hasta después de las fiestss, ¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo para todos/as!

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Diciembre 17, 2017.**_


End file.
